The present invention relates to a steering employed for a radio-controlled model or miniature car for steering of driving thereof. More specifically, the invention relates to a self-operative steering containing therein a servomechanism so as to be self-operative corresponding to radio-controlling signals transmitted from controller.
The radio-controlled model car has employed a plurality of various controlling means for controlling the driving speed, changing front and back-ward movement, and steering in order to perform variable actions. The respective controlling means are co-operated with servomechanisms respectively provided for the model car corresponding to the controlling means. To control or operate one of the controlling means, it is required one servomechanism. There are further employed in the model car a decorder for discrimination of the various controlling signals and for input the signals to the servomechanism which may operate desired controlling means for performing sought operations, and a power supply generally being electric batteries. On the chassis of the model car, there are arranged the aforementioned elements constituting mechanisms of the model car.
In the prior arts, there are so many elements on the chassis, particularly on the portion within wheel base thereof, that may not easily plan the arrangement of respective elements. Especially, on planning the arrangement of the steering and servomechanism therefor, has been arisen troublesome problems to be solved. One of the problems is that, since the dimension between the steering and servomechanism is per se defined in relationship of each other for exact co-operation, the arrangement thereof should be planned in relationship of each other relative to other elements. The other problem is that the steering and servomechanism often limit the size or width of the chassis where they are mounted in relation one another, thus they interfere employment of them in small-sized model cars.
While, it is desirable to exchange various car bodies mounted on single chassis with controlling means. As the various car bodies often have different wheel bases, it may frequently necessary to adapt the locations of the wheels on the chassis corresponding thereto. But, in the conventional construction of the model car, it is practically difficult to adapt the location of the wheels to various wheel bases of the car bodies, since there are so many elements on the chassis that may not allow freely locating the wheels with the steering and servomechanism. Thereby, on the single chassis, it can be mounted generally one car body of which the wheel base is adapted to dimension of the front and back wheels on the chassis. This has been required to change car body to obtain or buy the chassis with elements adapting the wheel base to the car body.
Further, since the conventional steerings are supplied as independent members separated to servomechanisms, there are required so many parts consisting therefor as to result in high-cost of manufacturing or production. And moreover, they have required expense for work on assembling respective steering and servomechanism separately. Thereby, the model kits are so expensive as not to easily buy.
The invention is to improve disadvantages of the prior arts by way of combining the steering and servomechanism as single element capable of self-operation corresponding to radio-controlling signals.